Broken Heart--A Placebo/ER crossover.
by PeachyKeen
Summary: I'm back with this one. What funner things to do than pick a wedding dress for a tiny guy with big feet?
1. Broken Heart Healed

A Broken Heart Healed.

Hey.This isn't my first fic, but it is my first Placebo fic.I hope that you like it, this was written during my Global Studies class, and so it probably isn't very good, but I'd like your opinion anyway!

The small form huddled on the bench, hoping that the lightning would strike him, and maybe even kill him.The evening sky was ridden with clouds and each one was even darker and gloomier.Large warning drops began to splatter, mixing with the form's large tears.Mere seconds later, the sky opened up and poured, soaking the young man to the core.He began to sob softly."God, This sucks…"He whispered, burying his face into his knees.

Steve and Stefan went to the store to get some groceries.When they left Stefan's flat, it wasn't even thundering in the distance yet.They had gone to the grocery to get some junk food and beer for Steve, and some vodka and candy for Stefan.They paid the clerk and then cursed as it began to rain."Tell me again why we had to go and get junk food?"Stefan asked, a little bit more than pissed off."Well, _You're _the one who wanted to get vodka!"Steve yelled back.Then they noticed the body lying on the bench.Stefan knew immediately who it was."Brian?"The form squeaked a little, but didn't bother to move.Stef gave his bags to Steve, who was carrying the cases of beer.He grunted under the weight of it.Stefan picked Brian up into his arms and began to run towards the flat.Steve yelled after him, and gave up and began to run after him.His foot hit a slick mud hole and slipped and fell, the groceries unhurt."FFFFFFFFUUUUCCCKKKKK!"He yelled.

Stefan meanwhile was already at the door of his flat, and set Brian down to fiddle with the lock.Finally the door opened and Stefan led Brian to the bathroom.He moved away to change his soaked clothes, but Brian moved forward and clung to him.Stefan hugged back, rubbing the smaller man's back to make him feel better.He unbuttoned Brian's black silk shirt and slid it off the body.He remembered why, and turned to the bathtub and began to draw a bath.He put some strawberry soap in it, and watched as it frothed up.He unbuttoned Brian's flares, and slid them down Brian's madly shivering body.He then slid his hands under the waistband of Brian's panties and noticed him as he flinched a little._*Modest one, aren't we?* _Stef thought to himself.He then motioned for Brian to get into the tub.Brian did so, for he knew that arguing was futile, for Stefan was bigger than him.Stefan stripped to his boxers, as he was also soaked, and knelt down on the floor.He grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the warm water.He began to wash Brian's cold body, trying to make it warm and lovely again.As the cloth went to his back, Brian sighed in bliss."Like that, do you love?"Stefan asked.Brian nodded, but didn't smile."What's wrong?"He asked."It's nothing… really."Brian said."Bull shit.You never cry over nothing!"Stefan said."Kyle dumped me."Brian said."That ignorant bastard."Stefan muttered.Brian smiled.At least Stefan was there for him."Steve and I will make you feel better.We promise."He said."Oh, come on?How could you two possibly cheer me-" Just then the bathroom door burst open.Stefan came thudding in and gave a death glare to Stefan."You Bloody Bastard!"He yelled.Brian cracked up at the sight of his band mate covered in mud.He'd always had a certain dream where Steven was covered in mud, but he was naked in them.Steven smiled as he looked at Brian's happy smile.Stefan too was laughing uncontrollably.He was in tears now as was Brian.This wasn't so bad after all.

A half an hour later, Stefan dried Brian off with a big fluffy towel.He was led into an extra bedroom in the flat.He went into the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of panties, each Brian's size.Brian took the panties and slid them up his legs.He moved forward and hugged his friend."I don't want to be alone!"He whispered."You're not now, nor will you ever be alone."Stefan said as he set Brian on the middle of the large bed.He threw a navy blue goosedown comforter on it and turned as the now-clean-and-spiffy Steve came in.They each picked a side and got under the covers next to Brian.Stefan wrapped one arm around Brian's slender waist, and the other stroked his long hair.Steve did the same and then they each kissed Brian's cheek."We'll always be here for you.We love you."They each whispered and they cuddled him close and falling asleep.

Parte Deux-

Well, I wasn't expecting for good reviews, like this, but I guess I'll make a sequel for you guys…Forgive my french.I am not exactly the best at Frech, and quite frankly, I'm lucky to be passing…Although, once I get ahold of Burger Queen in French, I won't have too much of a problem, now will I?

Brian awoke and looked to one side.Steve was drooling on his shoulder.Brian smiled.If only he had this on camera!Then he looked to the other side.Stefan was sleeping peacefully, his head just inches from Brian's.He smiled and moved his hand up to stroke the blond locks.Stefan stirred and opened his eyes.He smiled and blinked the sleep away."Sleep well?"He whispered.Brian smiled."Yes, of course.With my two best friends by my side, I slept beautifully."He replied.Stefan sat up and looked at his other best friend, who was sleeping like a rock."Shhhh…"Stefan said as he tiptoed out of the bedrrom for a minute.Brian smiled to himself.Stefan looked so good in those boxers.Maybe after the two-week breakup period was over, he just might muster up the courage to ask his friend out.Just then, Stefan came running back in with a camera.He snapped several shots of Steve before the man woke up and noticed what was happening."You Bastard!!!!"He shouted.Stefan ran from the room and hid the camera safely.Stefan, with the aid of his long legs, ran from the kitchen back into the room where Brian was waiting.Steve shouted angrily."I'm going home to get some clothes.Bri?"He stopped, looking at the small man."Yeah?""Do you want me to go to your flat to get you some clothes as well?"He asked.Brian giggled."Oh, great.The world's expert on fashion is going to pick me out an outfit?!Oh, I'll need to celebrate!"He said."I'll take _that_ as a yes."Steve mumbled, leaving for the flats.This left Stefan and Brian alone.Stefan sat on the edge of the bed.Brian smiled and crawled into Steve's lap."Je t'aime."He whispered, hugging his friend.Stefan smiled and wrapped his long arms around Brian."I love you too, but I don't want to start a relationship until you've totally gotten over Kyle, that ignorant fool."Stefan said."So you're saying you'll go out with me, _after_ I lament my relationship with Kyle for a little bit?"Stefan looked at Brian."Well, I uh… Oh dammit."He said.He'd just revealed his feelings for Brian in one simple sentence."You don't have to, really.I mean, I love you as a friend, and I would totally understand it if you didn't want to ruin our camaraderie."Brian said.Stefan hung his head in embarrassment.Brian smiled a little and moved his petite hand up to Stef's face and moved in for a kiss.Brian gently licked Stefan's lip and surprised him. Stefan smiled after the kiss.He was speechless, but this time he moved in and kissed Brian, this kiss being equally sweet."So much for taking it slow, eh?"Brian asked, a slight chirp of laughter exiting his throat."Shut up."Stefan said. Just then, Steve walked in and noticed the two."Oh, how incredibly sweet!"He said.The lovers broke their kiss and looked devilishly into one anothers eyes.Then they got up and stalked toward Steve. "What are you doing?""Guys?…Guuuyyys?…GUYS!"He yelped as Stefan tackled him first and began to kiss him.Steve struggled and managed to kick poor brian in the gut.Brian fell on his pretty little ass, but that was it.He began to laugh hysterically, but at the same time was turned on.After all, he did fantasize about Steve mud-wrestling with Stefan, but this would do just as well.He didn't realize it, but he began to fiddle with one of his nipples.Steve finally broke away from Stefan and stood up."I am straight."He told himself."You are a straight man, Hewitt.S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T."He said as he tossed the clothes to Brian and left the room."I'll make him gay.We'll have an Orgy with him someday…"He said.Brian smiled."You just **had**to tease me like that didn't you?"He asked, changing into a fresh pair of panties, allowing his Stefan a quick peek.He slipped into the bellbottoms that had been pulled from his closet.He then looked around for the shirt that had been brought."Here it is."He said, picking it up.It was a Kiss baby doll shirt and it looked fabulous on Brian.But then again, most everything looks fabulous on Brian.He looked back at Stefan who had a smile on his face."Thank you for making me feel better.What time is it?"He asked."Near noon."He said."Hmmm…Would you guys like to go get drunk?"He asked.Stefan sighed a little.Drinking was good, but Stefan had witnessed what happened one too many times."No.I don't want you to get drunk."Stefan said.Brian looked at him funny."Why?I've gotten drunk before.Nothing really bad has happened.""Yeah?I've seen you have far too many one nighters.I've seen you have relationships that began with drink.I've seen you mourn those relationships by drinking yourself into oblivion.Not today."Stefan said, firm.Brian looked at Stefan.What the hell was his problem?He'd never been like this before, what was the big deal now?


	2. Part II

ABHH- Part 2-

ABHH- Part 2-

Well, I wasn't expecting for good reviews, like this, but I guess I'll make a sequel for you guys…Pardonnez-moi!I am not exactly the best at French, and quite frankly, I'm lucky to be passing…Although, once I get ahold of Burger Queen in French, I won't have too much of a problem, now will I?

Brian awoke and looked to one side.Steve was drooling on his shoulder.Brian smiled.If only he had this on camera!Then he looked to the other side.Stefan was sleeping peacefully, his head just inches from Brian's.He smiled and moved his hand up to stroke the blond locks.Stefan stirred and opened his eyes.He smiled and blinked the sleep away."Sleep well?"He whispered.Brian smiled."Yes, of course.With my two best friends by my side, I slept beautifully."He replied.Stefan sat up and looked at his other best friend, who was sleeping like a rock."Shhhh…" Stefan said as he tiptoed out of the bedroom for a minute.Brian smiled to himself.Stefan looked so good in those boxers.Maybe after the two-week breakup period was over, he just might muster up the courage to ask his friend out.Just then, Stefan came running back in with a camera.He snapped several shots of Steve before the man woke up and noticed what was happening."You Bastard!!!!"He shouted.Stefan ran from the room and hid the camera safely.Stefan, with the aid of his long legs, ran from the kitchen back into the room where Brian was waiting.Steve shouted angrily."I'm going home to get some clothes.Bri?"He stopped, looking at the small man."Yeah?""Do you want me to go to your flat to get you some clothes as well?"He asked.Brian giggled."Oh, great.The world's expert on fashion is going to pick me out an outfit?!Oh, I'll need to celebrate!"He said."I'll take _that_ as a yes."Steve mumbled, leaving for the flats.This left Stefan and Brian alone.Stefan sat on the edge of the bed.Brian smiled and crawled into Steve's lap."Je t'aime."He whispered, hugging his friend.Stefan smiled and wrapped his long arms around Brian."I love you too, but I don't want to start a relationship until you've totally gotten over Kyle, that ignorant fool."Stefan said."So you're saying you'll go out with me, _after_ I lament my relationship with Kyle for a little bit?"Stefan looked at Brian."Well, I uh… Oh dammit."He said.He'd just revealed his feelings for Brian in one simple sentence."You don't have to, really.I mean, I love you as a friend, and I would totally understand it if you didn't want to ruin our camaraderie."Brian said.Stefan hung his head in embarrassment.Brian smiled a little and moved his petite hand up to Stef's face and moved in for a kiss.Brian gently licked Stefan's lip and surprised him. Stefan smiled after the kiss.He was speechless, but this time he moved in and kissed Brian, this kiss being equally sweet."So much for taking it slow, eh?"Brian asked, a slight chirp of laughter exiting his throat."Shut up."Stefan said.Just then, Steve walked in and noticed the two."Oh, how incredibly sweet!"He said.The lovers broke their kiss and looked devilishly into one another's eyes.Then they got up and stalked toward Steve."What are you doing?""Guys?…Guuuyyys?…GUYS!"He yelped as Stefan tackled him first and began to kiss him.Steve struggled and managed to kick poor Brian in the gut.Brian fell on his pretty little ass, but that was it.He began to laugh hysterically, but at the same time was turned on.After all, he did fantasize about Steve mud-wrestling with Stefan, but this would do just as well.He didn't realize it, but he began to fiddle with one of his nipples.Steve finally broke away from Stefan and stood up."I am straight."He told himself."You are a straight man, Hewitt. S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T."He said as he tossed the clothes to Brian and left the room."I'll make him gay.We'll have an Orgy with him someday…" He said.Brian smiled."You just **had**to tease me like that didn't you?"He asked, changing into a fresh pair of panties, allowing his Stefan a quick peek.He slipped into the bellbottoms that had been pulled from his closet.He then looked around for the shirt that had been brought."Here it is."He said, picking it up.It was a Kiss baby doll shirt and it looked fabulous on Brian.But then again, most everything looks fabulous on Brian.He looked back at Stefan who had a smile on his face."Thank you for making me feel better.What time is it?"He asked."Near noon."He said."Hmmm…Would you guys like to go get drunk?"He asked.Stefan sighed a little.Drinking was good, but Stefan had witnessed what happened one too many times."No.I don't want you to get drunk."Stefan said.Brian looked at him funny."Why?I've gotten drunk before.Nothing really bad has happened.""Yeah?I've seen you have far too many one nighters.I've seen you have relationships that began with drink.I've seen you mourn those relationships by drinking yourself into oblivion.Not today."Stefan said, firm.Brian looked at Stefan.What the hell was his problem?He'd never been like this before, what was the big deal now?"If I'm going to love you, then I suggest that you stop drinking so much and sort out your problems in another manner.""Well, then!You have to give up your drugs!"Brian said.Stefan knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Okay. I'll do it, but only if you stop drinking.But the second I find out you've been drinking, I swear on my life that I'll take the largest dose of Valium that I can without essentially killing myself."Brian nodded."Deal."He said, lunging forward and hugging Stefan.

The threesome decided to go to a popular café in the city.They sat down at a sidewalk table, and each ordered a drink."Coke."Steve said."Coffee.Black, no sugar."Stefan said."Peach Schnapps."Brian said."He'll have coffee with cream and a load of sugar."Stefan said.The waitress left and Brian sat back into his seat.He looked up into the warm sky and smiled.A voice startled him."Well, Brian.Fancy seeing you here."Brian turned around to face a tall man, with short blond hair, and sparkling green eyes.Quite possibly the most gorgeous man you could run into.He was well built, with muscular arms, long legs, and a smile to die for."Kyle."Brian said, turning back around to his friends.He knelt down on the pavement and looked up at Brian."I'm terribly sorry about last night.I just, I had fears that you were sleeping with someone else, and I got terribly upset."Stefan rolled his eyes.That was a pathetic excuse if he ever heard one.Brian's heart was torn now.Should he go back to Kyle, or should he take a chance with Stefan, the man that truly loved him for everything he was.He looked at the stunningly handsome man before him and then looked back at Stefan, who was looking away.Brian knew that Stefan always tried to hide his tears whenever he could, and this was just the way he did."Kyle, I loved you so much, and I would have done anything for you, but in less than 24 hours, I have found someone that loves me with all his heart and trusts my faithfulness.I love Stefan Olsdal, not you.You are not even a part of my life anymore."He said, standing up and walking over to Stefan.He faced the man and leaned down to kiss him.Kyle fumed.He stood up and lunged at Brian, tackling him to the sidewalk.Kyle's large hands were covered in rings and were cutting his face.Stefan jumped up immediately and tackled Kyle, swinging his fists wildly.Many obscenities were screamed, and pretty soon, Brian lay unconscious on the sidewalk, in a pool of his own blood.A few moments later, Steve had managed to pry Stefan away from Kyle, who was slowly drifting out of consciousness.Stefan knelt down beside Brian, who was covered in his own blood.He grasped Brian's petite hand."I love you, too, Brian."He whispered as the cops and ambulances pulled up.A cop came up and asked him what happened, and Steve explained things.A doctor then came up to get Brian onto a board to get him to the hospital.Stefan asked if he could ride with them."Why on earth would you…""He's my lover."They allowed him on, and he began to pray that everything would be wonderful again.

Whaddya think?I took the refs from two members, and decided to make it longer.I guess that you got all the things you wanted, except I reversed it; Stefan saw Brian Au-Naturale.(Pardon my French.)


	3. Part III

ABHH 3-

ABHH 3-

I'm not a smut writer I just read it, and so the part with Brian and Stefan, is short for a reason.I'll leave it to your imagination.I'll have a new chapter up pretty soon.

Stefan looked at the bandaged man before him and smiled.They'd arrived at the ambulance bay and taken him into a trauma room.They had pumped him full of drugs, and began to fix him up.They led Stefan to chairs, which was the worst place a boyfriend could be while his loved one was being worked on.They heard shouts from the hallway where the room was and panicked, but he realized it was just a GSW patient going into V-Fib.Steve came in and sat next to him."Is he allright?"He asked softly.Stefan nodded."That's what they say.They say he only had minor injuries, and would be fine."Steve smiled."I hope so.What about the other man?"Steve asked."Who the hell cares?"Stefan said, rage starting to boil."Hmmm.. I think we had better change the subject before something bad happens.How long have you liked Brian?"Steve asked, changing the subject."Ummm…" He said."Oh, come on!Don't be shy!Tell me!""I've liked him from the first moment I saw him, back at school."Stefan admitted."I saw him walking down the hall.I was a jock, and he an actor, so we never could talk, but I dreamed of it.And now I got my chance, but I blew it so badly."Stefan said, miserably.Steve smiled and moved Stefan's head to his shoulder."Oh.You didn't blow your chance, and the minute Brian wakes up, he'll probably kiss you.He loves you!"Steve said, trying his best to comfort his friend.Stefan smiled."Maybe."He said.A pretty little blonde nurse came up to him."Are you with Brian Molko?"She asked Stefan, trying to flirt with him.Stefan smiled to himself.It was times like this he was glad he was gay."Yes.""Hmmm…We don't have any files on Brian's parents to call them in.Do you know where we could get a hold of them?"She asked."Yes, but his parents hate him."Stefan said."Oh.Well, I guess then that you already know about him.If you like, you guys can go on in and visit him.He's a little groggy, but he'll be fine."She said, winking at Stefan."Well, since you're gay, can I have her?"Steve asked."No.It's clear that she likes me more than you.I've heard the theory."Stefan said to him."Theory? What theory?"Steve asked, puzzled that he'd never heard a theory about it."That Gay men are always hotter than straight men."Stefan replied."Not True."Steve said.Stefan shook his head and gently opened the door to Brian's room."Hey there, lovely."He said, sitting down by Brian's bed."What happened?"Brian asked."Well, Kyle came along, and asked you to come back to him, and then you said no and kissed Stef.This pissed Kyle off so much that He came running at you and began to beat the hell out of you.This, in turn, pissed Stef off to the point of beating the shit out of Kyle, leaving the both of you in the hospital."Steve said.Brian let this sink in for a moment."Oh."He said.Stefan looked down."I'm sorry."He said."For what?Defending your lover?"He asked.Stefan nodded."I shouldn't have punched him out.I should have picked you away and…""What you did for me was wonderful, and I want you to come just a little bit closer."Brian said.Stefan moved in and Brian lifted his hand and slapped the giant on the cheek, making a sharp noise."Don't you ever be sorry for defending me!"Stefan smiled."I won't, mother."He said.Brian smiled, and pulled him down for a kiss.Steve turned to leave but Brian broke the kiss to motion him over."And you."He said, pulling him close on the other side of the bed."Thank you for being here for Stefan.""How did you-""I have my ways, Steve."Steve smiled and kissed Brian on the cheek."I'll be good, mommy."He said, making Brian giggle."So are you gay yet?"He asked."No, not y-WAIT!I AM NOT GAY!!!"Steve yelled.Brian burst out laughing.This wasn't such a bad day.Other than the fact that he had his true love's head on his chest, and his best friend fuming, this day would suck.

The next day Brian was released.The nurse winked at Stefan and he promptly leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.The nurse smiled wider at him.Steve was about to puddle in his pants watching the nurse. (Take that in whatever sense you will. :-) Stefan waited until they got outside to give Steve an I-told-you-so grin.Steve flipped him off and said "Fuck you."Stefan grinned evilly and pulled the finger to his lips."Don't mind if I do."He said as he took the whole finger into his mouth, deep-throating it."Hey!You haven't even fucked *me* yet!"Brian whined.Stefan took the finger out of his mouth and smiled."All in due time.Keep your skirt on."He said."That's the problem.It is."Brian mumbled.Steve wanted to leave the lovers to have some free time, and he decided to go to his home to watch some straight porn and wank off.

The lovers went to Brian's flat.He unlocked the door and entered."You know?You haven't had a proper bath in two days.I think you need one."Stef said."Give one to me."Brian told him."Give one to you, what?""Now, dammit!"Brian said smiling.Stefan smiled back."Close enough."He pushed Brian towards the bathroom.Brian looked at Stefan, and removed his shirt.Then, he slowed down as his hands went to his zipper and slowly pulled it down.Stefan leaned back against the door to support himself as he watched the strip show.Brian unbuttoned the jeans, and slowly slid them down his slender hips, legs and finally kicked them aside.Stefan couldn't move now, his eyes were transfixed on the bulge in Brian's black thong.Brian motioned him to his knees.Stefan did so and scooted forward to his lover."You want me bare?"Stefan nodded, and swallowed hard."Take them off."He said.Stefan reached forth, but Brian slapped the hands away."No hands allowed."He grinned.Stefan smiled, and opened his mouth to remove the panties.He felt Brian's hardness brush against his hair as he went down.*This is certainly going to be a happy night.* Stefan mused.

Brian and Stef were snuggled up in Brian's bed that night.They had had a fuckfest, and a great one at that..Brian didn't know what to think.Was it out of love?Or perhaps it was carnal desire.Looking at the sweet face sleeping next to him, he decided that it was true love, and not just for the sexual aspect of it.He kissed Stefan's forehead and was rewarded by arms pulling him closer.Life was definitely good for them.Now, all they had to do was fix Steve up with somebody.But who?


	4. Part IV

Chapter 4- 

Chapter 4-

Um, I'm sorry this took so long.I am a little disturbed because I just found out that my friend attempted suicide.I only found out a few hours ago, and it is scaring me a little.I was thinking he dropped school, but he didn't. I might not post for a little bit, until I know he's okay, and not…you know…

Brian awoke to find Stefan's head on _his_ shoulder.Normally it would be the other way around, especially in relationships where he was the smallest one.He enjoyed this feeling.This gave him a feeling of strength, rather than the normal weaknesses that he felt.He smiled and kissed his lovers forehead.Steve stirred, but didn't wake up.Brian smiled, but gently reached downward and slapped Stefan's ass.Stefan smiled into his sleep, but still didn't wake up.Brian made a face that was a combination smile and frown, but then it went to a huge grin as a thought crept across his delicate face.He leaned down and whispered into Stefan's ear, "Stefie, I'm pregnant."Stefan's eyes shot wide open and he jumped up."What?!"He shrieked in panic.Brian began to laugh at the sight of Stefan, naked and scared shitless.Stefan realized what Brian had done, and lunged at him, pinning him to the bed."You little brat!"He growled, making sure not to give the wrong impression.Brian let out the last of his giggles and moved a hand to Stefan's and looked deep into the younger man's eyes."Stefan, if it were physically possible to have your children, I would do so in a heartbeat."Brian said.Stefan looked at him in bewilderment.He couldn't even speak.This was so, so… different.Brian looked away ashamed."You know, maybe that wasn't the appropriate thing to say.I shouldn't have, and I'll never mention it ag-"Stefan cut him off with a kiss.Brian whimpered in surprise.He hadn't been expecting this form Stefan!But, it was good all the same.The couple broke the kiss and Stefan sat up and cuddled Brian to his chest, and whispered into his ear, "I want you to have my children."Brian smiled.If only it were physically possible.If only.They dragged themselves to their feet and into Brian's shower.Stefan gently lathered Brian's hair and tilted his head back to rinse it.Brian wanted to do the same but he couldn't quite reach Stefan's head.He put on one of his famous puppy dog pouts and looked up at him.Stefan took pity and got onto his knees to allow Brian to wash his short blond locks.He leaned his head against Brian's chest, both of them content for the moment.

They met up with Steve later that day at the mall.Stefan had agreed to take Brian shoe shopping, realizing later what he had gotten himself into.Good thing they were stars and made a ton of money, because they knew one way or another, they were not leaving the mall without at least one pair of shoes.They walked right past the FootLocker that was there and kept on going until they hit a larger shoe store.Brian skipped happily inside the entrance."He's just like a little schoolgirl, I swear."Steve muttered.Stefan grinned."Yeah, but you know he's a good friend."Steve looked at Stefan."Is he also a good lover?"He asked, softly.Stefan nodded."The best."Steve looked down, looking a little bit miserable.Stefan noticed this."Steve?Are you okay, love?"He asked.Steve nodded."Yeah.I-I'm fine."Stefan shrugged, but kept it in the back of his mind.They found Brian in one of the vast aisles of women's shoes.He was trying on a pair of platform sandals, but he didn't like how his feet looked bigger in them.He discarded them and chose a pair of black platforms, and smiled.They went well with his leather._They'll look good with my *other* leather, too._He thought with a coy smile on his face as he looked over at Stefan who was busy with a rather large pair of workboots."You know, Stef, if you so wanted that punk look, you could wear that with one of your dresses."Brian said."Yeah, I know."Stef said, a huge ass grin on his face.Brian rolled his eyes.Then he spotted someone outside the store.He ran up to the cashier and threw down some money.He grabbed his bag and ran up to the pretty blonde and smiled.It was a girl, or at least it seemed that way."Hey, lovely.What's your name."She giggled a little."Tanya."She said."Well, I am Brian, and I'm in a relationship now,but you see, my friend isn't."He said.Tanya looked disappointed."Which one is your friend?"She asked, looking in the direction of Stef and Steve."Uh, both, but the short one with long hair is the lonesome one.The tall one is mine, thank you."He said.She gave a disgusted sigh and walked away.Steve knew what had happened, and turned the other way.Brian ran up to his friend."Steve, wait.I- I didn't-""Shut the hell up, you ignorant bastard!"Steve shouted.Brian's eyes filled with tears.He had been called that many times in his life, but never by his best friend.He dropped his bag and ran out of the mall, not caring anymore.Steve shook it off and stalked away, leaving Stefan in an awkward position.He didn't know which one to comfort.He decided that Brian would be okay, and Steve needed it.Steve had snapped before, and set fire to the tour bus, but nothing worse than that.Stefan thought about how long it had been since Steve let out any of his rage, any sadness.He ran after his friend to comfort him.

Brian was out of breath by the time he reached his flat.He didn't bother locking the door._After all, who needs to lock their door, when no one gives a rat's ass?_He thought, his mind in a blur.He went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror."Stupid, ugly little wretch!"He growled at his reflection.He then opened his medicine cabinet.He grabbed a bottle of pills, took a few and swallowed.He repeated the action several times, with different bottles until he felt woozy.He stumbled out of the door and fell onto his couch on his stomach.He began to shake violently and then he started to vomit._Oh God!What the hell have I done?_These were his last thoughts as he finally passed out.

I don't know what my bud did for his attempt at suicide, but this was the best option for putting it with Brian's story.Please review!


	5. Part V

Chapter 5-

Chapter 5-

Thanks to CaratGold and Thorn for the support there. I've found that writing is the way to keep my mind off of the reality, and just break away into my own fantasy world.I know he's okay, his closer friends that sit at his table aren't broken up, and he would have had an obituary, and our stupid principal would have talked for hours about how great he was.(Chris really is a nice kid, and whether he believes it or not, he is a wonderful person.)I'll continue with the story, now…

_Oh god, what have I done?_

Brian felt himself being plunged into a dark oblivion as he passed out, heaving all over his floor.He then came out of that obscurity, noticing that he could see his mortal body on the couch below him.Suddenly it occurred to him that he was having an out-of-body experience.He looked down on the body, lying face down on the couch, his vomit all over the floor and dribbling down the couch._*God, I am so Selfish.*_He thought, his fluid form sitting in a chair, and burying his imaginary face into his non-existent knees.

Steve and Stefan were sitting in a secluded area behind the mall.They could see Brian's apartment building from where they sat."Steve, Brian is only looking out for you.He's in a happy relationship right now, and he wants for you to be in one too!"Steve just grunted a little at this from Stefan."I mean, how the hell was he supposed to know that that girl was a bitch.If I were straight, I would think she's a fox, but I'm not, so I can't technically say that."Stefan said.Steve smiled."I guess so.I'm just, so.""So…?""So jealous of you and Brian.You two have been in a relationship for little more than a week, and you two are practically wed, whereas I haven't had a proper relationship since my daughter's mother."Steve said.Stef softly stroked Steve's back and hair."Yeah.I suppose I'd better fix things with Miss Molko."He said, standing up from the curb where they sat.Stef stood as well and looked at Steve with a mischievous smile."Race you."He said."Hey, no fair!Your legs are longer than mine!And you were a track star in school, or so Brian has told me!"Steve whined.Stefan pouted a little."Fine.Five second head start.If I win, you have to kiss me.And I do mean french me.You win, I'll buy you that drum set that you wanted."Stefan said, clearly intending to win."You're on!"Steve said, taking off.Stef counted to five and took off.He quickly caught up to Steve and passed him, running faster yet.He ran to the door to the apartment building, and waited for Steve.Steve caught up a few seconds later and looked up at Stefan."You win."He muttered."Yes, and you owe me a french kiss."Stefan smiled.He had a small crush on Steve, but he knew that Steve wasn't too keen on homosexuality.They went inside and up the stairs to some privacy.They stopped at Brian's door.Stefan looked down at Steve, who had not a clue how to kiss a guy.It had to be a lot different than kissing a girl, but he wasn't sure.He leaned up, closed his eyes, and tentatively brought his lips to Stefan's.A wave of excitement washed through him, and he gently opened Stef's mouth with his tongue.Stef knew this was weird for Steve, and so he gently poked his tongue back at Steve's.Steve enjoyed this feeling, and wished it would never stop.But it had to, and so they parted, Stefan surprised that Steve was such a good kisser."Wow.That was… amazing."Stefan said.Steve could only nod and he turned and knocked on Brian's door, still groggy-minded after the kiss.He knocked again, and then Stefan began to pound."Brian, Steve's here to apologize for what he said to you!I'm here to make everything wonderful again!"He yelled.

Brian's spirit form (from now on, he will be known as Spirit.) looked towards the door.He wasn't able to even tell Steve that he loved him.Or Stef.He wasn't able to forgive them, he wasn't able to hug them, and he wasn't able to do anything but watch as Stefan opened the door with the key that he had been given.He watched as his lover dropped to his knees in front of his body."Brian!Steve!Call an ambulance!"He said, as he leaned down to his lover's body.He didn't want to move him so he rest on his backside, for if he started vomiting again, then he'd choke and die, just like Jimi Hendrix.He picked up one of the petite hands and began to stroke it.Steve hung up from dispatch and ran over to him.He began to sob with Stefan.They hugged each other, not knowing if their friend would make it.Stefan held on tight to Steve and tried his best to comfort him.Spirit smiled a little.If he did indeed die, then he knew that they would make a perfect couple.He wanted to say goodbye then, so that maybe they could be together.Just then, the paramedics came in and began to do CPR on Brian's tiny form.They told Steve and Stefan to get in the rig with them, as they carried Brian out on a stretcher.They hopped in, and Spirit hovered with them.They drove the rig to the hospital.There was a doctor named Malucci there.Stef would have found him rather attractive, Steve was as yet undecided, and Spirit wanted him, despite the grave situation.He was most obviously Italian, with his dark eyes and olive skin.He had full lips, the kind that were good for kissing."Okay, what have we got?"He asked."28 male, attempted suicide, swallowed a bunch of pills."The driver said."Type?""Unknown."The driver said."Okay, Elizabeth!We need a tox screen, blood and urine.We also had better pump this kid's stomach and save his ass!"He shouted.Stefan and Steve were told to stay behind as their friend and lover was taken away.They were placed in chairs, hoping that he was okay.Pretty soon, the doctor, named Dave came out."He should be okay.We were able to intubate, so we didn't have to make a crike, or an incision to his throat to help him breathe.""Intubate?"Steve asked, not a doctor, and far from it."Put a tube down his throat to help him breathe, you idiot!"Stefan said, flirting with the handsome doctor."I'm Dave Malucci, by the way."He said."Stefan Olsdal.This is my friend Steve."He introduced. "Charmed.""Can I go in and see him?"Stefan asked.Dave looked at him.Only family and…""I'm his lover."Dave nodded."Okay.I'm a sucker for love."He said.This left Steve and Dave alone.Steve looked a little more than just shook up."He'll be okay, I promise."Dave said, putting a hand on his shoulder.Steve nodded a little, still scared, but feeling better."Well, I you seem like a good guy.I'm off shift, and I could take you to the lounge, and we can wait for your friend."Dave offered."I'd like that."Steve said.

An hour later, they were in the lounge, joking around.Dave looked at Steve."So, you've lived here all your life?"Dave asked. "Other that touring, and all that bullshit, yeah."Steve said."Mmm.I used to work in Chicago.I transferred here after my friend, Elizabeth Corday's husband was killed in a car wreck.""The curly haired lady?"Steve asked.Dave nodded sadly."She said she wanted to come home, and so I offered to go with her for a few weeks, but I ended up staying.I love it here."Dave said."So, are you dating her, or something?"Steve asked.Dave almost choked on his coffee."No!I like her, and all, but she was Mark's, and she isn't ready to be anyone but Mark's yet."Dave said."Oh.I know what that feels like."Steve said, sadly remembering his daughter's mother, Sandra.Dave put a hand on his shoulder gently, seemingly knowing.Steve smiled at him, softly.They sat in silence for the next few moments.Steve was the one to break the silence."Will he ever be able to sing again?"Dave nodded."Of course he will!He had better quit smoking, especially if he wants to sing anymore."Steve smiled."Good."He said.

Meanwhile Stefan and Brian were together, Brian still unconscious.Stefan squeezed his lover's hand.He brought it to his lips and kissed it.He admired the long, perfectly slender fingers.The ones that were absolutely perfect for playing the guitar or the piano.He kissed each of the fingers and smiled.Spirit suddenly felt himself being pulled by something strange.Through his eyes, everything was fading and He felt himself being dragged into that familiar blackness again.

Stefan perked up as Brian began to move around, and opened his eyes.He jerked around, motioning to his tube.Stefan called for a doctor.Dave and Steve came running into the room."Okay, Brian.I'm going to remove the tube.I want you to exhale on the count of 3.Ready?1…2…3!"He said, pulling the tube out of Brian's throat.He began to retch, but he didn't have anything but the dry heaves.Stefan was the first thing he laid eyes on.Stefan looked furious, but loving.He raised one of his bony hands and slapped Brian on the cheek.Brian didn't move from there.He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the angry face he expected.Stefan looked at the sight."Don't you ever try that shit again, Brian!I love you, and can't stand to see you do this to yourself!"Brian began to cry, mixing in an apology to all of them.Steve ran to the other side of the bed and kissed Brian's cheek."I'm sorry, Brian.Forgive me?"He whispered.Brian smiled and nodded.They tentatively joked, and pretty soon, they were laughing like a bunch of madmen.Dave had to leave, and it left the three friends together alone.Stefan looked at Steve."Guess what Stevey did today."He said, slyly.Brian looked up."What?"Steve groaned and buried his face in his hands."He frenched me."Brian nearly exploded with joy."God Damn, you were right!"Brian said."He hasn't decided what he is yet, all I know is, he enjoyed it."Brian reached out and rubbed Steve's hair."It's not all that bad, Steve.You just might find yourself to like it."He said.Steve turned red beneath his hands.Brian could tell, but didn't say anything."So, Stef, is he a good kisser?"He asked.Stef nodded and grinned.

Brian was released a few days later, again in a wheelchair.Steve volunteered to help Brian out.On their way out, Malucci came to the exit."Hey, I hope you do okay.Don't try it again.You broke Steve's heart.A-And Stef's too."Brian smiled and stood up from the wheelchair.He noticed the awkwardness between Steve and Dave.He sensed the tension between the two of them.He took one hand and grasped Steve's.He used the other to seize Dave's.He brought the two hands together and then turned and left with Stefan, leaving Dave and Steve looking at each other, holding hands.

Shall I continue?

I know, not much to do with ER, but I decided to add it in.How about that? I wasn't going to convert Steve, but I did.I have found that writing keeps my mind off of my friend and his state.He should be returning to classes Monday, and I won't fret about it anymore.


	6. Part VI

Chapter 6- 

Chapter 6- 

Today is Monday, the 21st of May.My boyfriend just broke up with me, lying and telling me that he 'forgot' my phone number, even though he wrote it down.Yeah, just fuckin peachy.On a brighter note, Chris, my suicidal friend is back at school, and seems to be much better.I'm pretty sure that he knows that everyone cares about him more than he thought, and thanks to those who had well wishes for him.We appreciate it :-)

Okay. I have never been to London in my life, and haven't traveled to foreign areas other than Canada.I know that there are avenues with all the lights and stores that are always really busy, so…I live in a rinky-dink city, not a place like NYC, London, Paris, Chicago, L.A., Frisco, even Buffalo.I want to live in a big city, but for 15, Lockport will have to do.So, picture something like Times Square, and all them huge buildings and cars, and stuff, only in London.(Sorry to upset those in London, but I repeat:I've never been there, and won't be for quite a long time.)

Brian and Stefan walked out, hand in hand.Brian stopped him."Stefan, I'm so sorry.I love you, and I never meant to hurt you like this…It's just that, well, people have called me derogatory names before, but not by my best friend."Brian said."Please, don't try it anymore.I don't know what I'd ever do without you."Stefan said.Brian leaned forward and cradled his head on Stefan's chest as they walked.Stefan smiled at the dwarf-like man by him.Stefan realized that he had these feelings for Brian since they'd met in school.Since they were still a loser and a jock.Stefan wasn't gay; at least he denied it then.Brian had seen him run into the gym at several voluntary/ mandatory pep assemblies.He'd thought him quite handsome, and rather strong looking.He then pictured what he'd be like in bed, but shook the thoughts away quickly.The last thing he needed was a hard-on in his school uniform, which he had found increasingly tight and short as he grew.

Brian snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his boyfriend's rather thoughtful expression."What's wrong, Stef?"Brian asked."N-nothing.It's just…You."Stefan said.Brian looked away.*_Oh no, here it comes.* _He thought, bracing himself for heartbreak.Stefan saw this, and almost immediately put his arms around Brian."No, I'm not going to dump you.I-I have to tell you this elsewhere, honey.I know that you'll absolutely love it, but I can't tell you until next week, at Steve's birthday party."Stefan said.Brian's eyes widened.That was five whole days away!He knew Stefan was playing with him, but also knew that the surprise would be wonderful.He smiled naughtily, as did Stefan.They both knew that the sex was better when Brian was trying to find out secrets, not that they'd been having sex as lovers that long.Brian giggled and began to run towards Stefan's flat, their destination.Stefan quickly caught up and scooped Brian up off his feet.They entered the flat, where Brian was immediately deposited on the bed.They began kissing heavily, Brian trying his damndest to get Stefan to tell his secret."Please…I'll give you a blowjob!"Brian said."You will anyway!"Stefan retorted."Damn!"Brian grunted as Stefan ripped off the shirt.

Dave and Steve stood there staring at one another, neither knowing what to say.A short, black-haired woman in her late 40's/early 50's walked by."Hey, captain."Dave greeted her."Captain?Can I go home early?"He asked her."Dave…"She warned.He gave her an irresistable puppy stare."Okay.You let one slip by me.Savour the Flavour, because it sure as hell ain't gonna happen again."She said.Dave hugged Steve, and happily dragged him out to his bicycle.Dave sheepishly looked down and shrugged."Ride ya on my handlebars?"He asked.Steve got on the handlebars after Dave had straightened the bike.He pedaled home, his strong legs not bothered a bit by the extra weight added onto his bike.He locked his bike up and pulled Steve up the stairs to his apartment door.He fiddled with the lock for a fraction of a second before getting in and motioning Steve in.He followed and they sat next to one another on the couch.Steve snuggled into the soft, velvety fabric, and turned his cheek to one side to feel it brush on him.Dave noticed this and smiled.He moved forth and scooped Steve into his arms and cradled him for a few minutes.Steve had never felt this love before, but he knew that he liked it, and wished it never would end.Dave tentatively leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's.Steve didn't protest, yet he was still surprised by the kiss.He then realized what was happening and he moved in and kissed back.Dave smiled and snuggled Steve closer.His hand trailed down Steve's chest, slipping underneath the fabric of his t-shirt.Steve gasped as he felt the cold yet warm hand travel it's way up his shirt.He gasped even louder as Dave trailed his hand where no man had gone before, save for Brian, who had mistaken him for Stefan and began to fondle him.Which wasn't too entirely bad, and that is a tale that shall be told at a later date.Anyway, where were we?Oh yeah.Dave's hand was travelling it's way to Steve's manhood.Finally, Dave reached his target, and began to slip his hand into his new love's underpants, but Steve stopped him."No."He said, firm, yet gently.Dave was confused."B-but i…""Dave, I love you, yes…But I've known you for three days, love!Three days!I won't do anything sexual until we know each other better."Steve said, ignoring the testosterone for the moment.Dave looked down."Cool."He said, opening his arms for Steve to crawl back into."We'll take it nice…and…slow."He whispered, kissing the top of Steve's head.

Stefan sighed, exhausted.Brian had a history of being great in bed.It had been more than once where he's passed his hotel room and heard a man other than Brian screaming in pleasure.He looked over to face Brian, a little sore from the events that had just taken place.He smiled and placed a hand on the little creature's back."Stefie?"He asked, turning to face him."What is the surprise?"He asked.Stef grinned.This little man was slick, and knew all the tricks in the book.*_Damn.I gotta get myself one of these 'books' that everyone talks about*_He thought to himself as he opened his mouth to reply."You'll see."Brian pouted, giving him the nearly irresistable puppy dog look.Stefan kissed Brian's forehead."No."He told him.Brian knew he'd lost.He'd tried all his best tricks, but with no avail.He snuggled up to Stefan, who took the hint, and wrapped his arms around Brian's body.He watched as the blue eyes disappeared beneath the long black eyelashes.He smiled and kissed each eyelid and then settled his head above Brian's and allowed sleep to overtake him.

Stefan awoke a few hours later to find Brian out cold.He smiled and kissed his lover's cheek.He slipped out of the bed and gasped lightly as he felt the cool air on his naked body.He grabbed a pair of boxers off of the floor and put them on.He grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor, and threw on an anime t-shirt.He stepped out the door, left a note for Brian, and then left his flat altogether.He headed down the stairs and began to walk the streets.It was 8 in the evening, and night crowds were beginning to appear.He waved to his friend Sid and rounded a corner.He was now on a large street, with many large buildings, and he stopped at one that he liked.It wasn't a really big store, yet it was very popular.There was an old man in his late 50's early sixties, that was good friends with Stef's family."Hey, Mr. Kruger!I'm here to make a purchase."He said, looking at the objects he had to choose from for Brian's surprise.

Dave looked down at Steve, asleep in his arms.He knew that this was sort of a Romeo and Juliet love.A love at first sight.He smiled and idly ran his fingers in Steve's long hair.He looked down and kissed the slumbering man.He didn't know what to do; Neither of them did, as they were both previously straight men, and so it was their first gay relationship.Dave smiled to himself.They'd figure out what went where, eventually.Steve knew two of the best damn gay men in the world, and could ask for pointers.Maybe they'd be together forever…

5-24-01"WHOOOHOOO!FOUR DAY WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!"

-Homer J. Simpson.

Yep, that's right, folks!Four days to raise hell before getting back to school.My buddy is okay, and I won't talk about him anymore.I'm making sure to get a little closer to him, so at least he might talk to me if he ever tries it again.He's a good friend and it would suck ass if I lost him.


	7. Placebo pic

Chapter 7- Ok

Chapter 7- Ok.I tried to post a picture of the band, but I guess I have to give you the address of a picture.(One of my personal favorites, of course!)[****][1]thebsh.com/gallery/images/group12.jpgIf clicking this doesn't work, then copy this and type it into your address bar to find out who Placebo is.If you're still having probs, then I'll do more.

   [1]: http://%20thebsh.com/gallery/images/group12.jpg



	8. The Real Chapter 7: Surprise!

The real Chapter 7-

The real Chapter 7-

Brian sat on his bed and sighed.God only knew where Stefan had run off to. He stood up and dragged himself into the shower.He brushed out his hair to avoid the gnarly mess he'd had last time.He turned the knob and waited until the shower was warm enough to grace his skin, and then stepped in.He moaned a little at the comforting spray.He wished that Stefan were here to wash his hair, and scrub his body.He wished Stef were there just to hold him close until the water was no longer warm.He wondered where Stef was right now.He knew it had something to do with his surprise, and he couldn't wait until Steve's birthday, so he could finally know what it was.They'd been dating for 3 weeks, knowing each other for nearly ten years.His thoughts drifted to his lover, and wondered what he was doing right now.He stopped wondering, as it only rose his excitement.

Steve jolted from his sleep and looked at the clock.He'd been here for a long time!"Well, good mornin' sunshine!"Dave laughed, smiling an irresistible smile, comparable to Brian's.Steve flipped over so he was looking into Dave's eyes.He moved in to kiss Dave, not caring what anyone else thought anymore.Dave hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then returned the kiss, softly running his fingers through Steve's long hair.Steve's heart swelled with happiness.All of the loneliness that had been there three or four days ago, was completely gone, filled by this man under his body.Dave, too, was no longer lonely.He didn't have to flirt with nurses and doctors, and he didn't have to pay or beg someone to go out with him.He had someone, and he wasn't about to let that go.Steve broke the kiss and looked into Dave's eyes."I love you."He whispered, softly.Dave pressed his lips to Steve's forehead."And I love you, Steven."Steve stood up and reached out for Dave's hand.Dave took it and was pulled up, to be just a little taller than his lover."I think we need to talk about some stuff before we get closer."Steve said."Will it change things if I admitted that I was, and still am, a skirt-chaser?"Dave asked, one eyebrow arched up."Not at all.In fact, I like to chase them too."Dave laughed at Steve.They left the apartment and headed for a café to sit and talk.

Stefan looked around the small boutique.He saw a large necklace that was obviously very old, with large rubies in it.It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.He wondered what it would look like adorned on Brian's neck."You like that one?"Kugler asked.Stefan nodded."Yes, I love it, and it would look nice on my boyfriend's neck, but it isn't what I am after today.I'm looking for an engagement ring."Stefan said.The old man smiled at the lanky boy."Finally getting' hitched, are you, little one?"He asked."Who's the lucky man?"Stefan smiled.Mr. Kugler was one of the ones who took it very well when he came out.His sister found it rather disgusting, and basically shunned him.The rest of his family took it great, however, and he was thankful for that.Stefan smiled."You remember Brian Molko?You made a necklace for him, for David Bowie's wedding?"He asked.Kugler nodded."Five foot two and eyes of blue?I do remember him well."He said, eyes twinkling.Stefan laughed at the joke.Brian was 5'6, but they always joked about it.Stefan always thought of Kugler as a second father.Kugler always thought of young Stefan, hell, even Stefan now, as a son.He'd never had a son of his own, and Stefan would frequently come and visit him."I actually have his record here.His ring size and everything!"The man said."Well, pick out a stone, and a design.I'll discount it for you, Stefie."Kugler said."Thank you!"Stefan sat down at a stool and looked at a setting.He saw a white gold ring.There was a spot for a large stone, and two smaller stones on either side.He showed it to his old friend, who nodded and took it.Then Stefan looked through stones.He saw a plain diamond, that was rather large, and he picked that one.Kugler nodded, and picked it up.He then chose a Ruby, and finally a green emerald."Any specific shape you want that cut into?"Kugler asked."I would like the large one cut into a heart, and the other two cut as stars, unless that's too much trouble…""Nonsense!My great great grampa started this business, and I was my daddy's apprentice for years!Now I run the business, and I can cut the stone into any shape in the world."He paused and smiled."Except for circles."He joked."When do you need this by?""Wednesday."Kugler nodded."Come see me on Tuesday."He said, shooing Stefan away to work on the precious ring.Stefan stepped out and walked back down the street.

The pair had talked throughout their dinner, and now they were walking through a park in the city.They stopped and sat on a bench together."So, you're from Chicago?"Steve asked.Dave nodded."Yeah.I left with Elizabeth after her husband was killed in a car wreck.I went with her to help her care for their daughter, at least until she was ready to live with her mother."Dave said.Steve nodded."How long have you been, um…""Gay?I've been bi for a while, now.I used to have the hots for this doctor named Luka, but I never acted on it, instead preferring to flirt with all the pretty nurses."Steve smiled."Do they know about your sexuality?"He asked.Dave shook his head."No.I was terrified to tell anyone, for fear the boss, Dr. Romano, would fire me.They fired a pretty female psychologist, saying that she violated ethics for some reason. My boss, Kerry, dated her, and finally got pissed off enough to tell Romano that she was a lesbian, and that scared the living hell out of him, hiring Kim back.Believe me, you do not want to take the wrath of Kerry Weaver!"Steve laughed."I guess not!""So, you been gay, or bi long?"Dave asked.Steve shook his head."You know when Brian was brought in the other day?"Dave nodded."Yeah.Well, that morning, Stef and I raced to Brian's flat, just before we found him, and because I lost, I had to…I had to french Stefan."He said.Dave smiled at the sexy thought.Steve changed the subject."Maybe you should go home and visit people."He suggested."You just want to go to Chicago to get away, don't you?"Dave asked.Steve grinned."For the time you've known me, you know me all too well."He said, gently kissing Dave's cheek.Dave smiled at this and placed his hand on Steve's.He stared into the eyes of his love, and realized the reason why he'd never kept a girlfriend.Steve Hewitt was the one, and not some disco skeeze he wanted to lay.(Can anyone guess where that's from?)He lunged in for another kiss, smiling as he felt Steve's hands intertwine with his hair.

"Hey, Stef?"Steve asked, looking up from his weight lifting."Huh?"Stef asked, looking up from a book he was reading."You know my birthday tomorrow?"He asked.Stefan nodded."The party's tonight."Steve said.Stef's eyes widened."WHAT!?"He shrieked, causing Brian to poke his head into the door."Something wrong, love?"He asked."No.Steve just told me about his birthday party change."Stefan said."Oh, yeah.I guess I should have told you the other night, but I was personally exhausted."He said with a grin on his face, turning and running back into the kitchen of Steve's flat, to busy himself with his cooking."You tell my lover, but not me?"Stef asked, skeptically."I didn't think you'd make a big deal out of it!"Steve said."I suppose you're right.I got something for Brian, and I won't tell you what it is, since I know damn well he's probably got his ear to the door.""Damn!"A voice hissed from the kitchen door.Steve whined."Oh, Come on!"Stefan grabbed Steve's head and yanked him forward.He whispered the surprise into his ear. Steve's eyes widened."Holy Shit!"Stef smiled, an odd twinkle in his eyes."Yeah.I'll see you, and don't let Brian know.He'll try every trick in the book, and so even if he's threatening to castrate you, you don't tell him or anyone.'Cause if you do, I will personally kick the living shit out of you."He growled, making Steve almost soil himself.

The little bell Kugler had in his shop rang, and the old man walked out."Stefie!I don't have your ring done yet!"He said.Stefan turned as white as a ghost."Are you serious?"He asked."Of course…not!"The old man said, picking up a small purple velvet box.He handed it over to Stefan, who opened it slightly.Inside was the white gold ring, with a large diamond heart and the two little stars on either side.A tear trickled out of his eye as he looked at its beauty."Thank you!"He said, taking a wad of money out and flopping it on the counter."I'll be back later, for other stuff.I promise, Mr. K."HE said, waving as he left.Kugler smiled as he watched the man running away from the store. 

"Happy Birthday, Old Man!"Brian smiled.Steve grinned."You're not that far off!"He said to the little man before him.Brian just grinned some more as he hugged his friend.Stef didn't come in for a while after that.Dave was on the couch in the flat, drinking a beer.Brian sat down on a chair near him.He waited for Stefan like a puppy its master.Brian was loyal to Stefan, which was different from all the other boyfriends he had. Stefan was more than just a good fuck.He wanted to wake up next to him every morning.He wanted to cuddle with him every night before going to sleep.Brian's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.He perked up, hoping it was Stef behind the door, but it wasn't and his spirits fell again.Instead it was another schoolmate of Steve's.Brian had totally forgotten about the surprise, and so he was just waiting to kiss Stefan hello.Soon enough, there was another knock at the door.Stefan's grinning face was behind it."Hey, old man!"Steve looked over at Brian, then Dave, then back to Stefan."God, I hope I don't act like Dave."He muttered, accepting the hug by the giant.Brian popped out of his chair and into Stefan's arms, happily greeting him. *_For such a small man, he has a lot of strength!*_Stefan thought, remembering his surprise.He grasped everyone's attention, and then looked around."I know that this is Steve's day, but he knows about this.Sort of."He began, taking a deep breath and continuing."I have a surprise for Brian, and I know that it will surprise the rest of you as well."He took the box out of the pocket of his cords, and then dropped to his knee.He presented it to Brian."Bri?Will you marry me, love?" He asked, looking into Brian's aquamarine eyes, which had tears in them.Brian looked at Stefan, only noticing the look of pure love that Stefan had."Well, I…I.."

5-29-01.Ha ha ha.Nice cliffhanger, huh?Most of you can figure out the ending, and for those in the ER section, I might be done with this story and return to 'Suzy is a Headbanger'.For those in the Placebo section, the ER section, and the Placebo Forum, I might just have to do a sequel with Dave and Steve.Not right away, but soon enough


	9. Part 8- Love and Marriage...

5-29-01

Chapter 8-Love and Marriage…

He took the box out of the pocket of his cords, and then dropped to his knee.He presented it to Brian."Bri?Will you marry me, love?"He asked, looking into Brian's aquamarine eyes, which had tears in them.Brian looked at Stefan, only noticing the look of pure love that Stefan had."Well, I…I.."He paused and then smiled."Yes!Of course!"He cried.Stefan leapt up and lifted Brian off the ground and into his arms.Brian grinned and he kissed Stefan passionately.The rest of the room was speechless, and that didn't matter because nothing they said or did would matter to the couple.Brian was softly sobbing into Stefan's giant shoulder, and Stefan rubbed his back in return.Steve was the first one to walk over after the couple broke their hug.He first hugged Stefan."Lucky Bastard!You got the effeminate one.I got stuck with a man."He said, looking over at Dave."Well, sort of."He said, shrugging.Dave flipped him the bird, and Brian laughed.Steve turned to Brian and opened his arms.Brian accepted the hug, cradling his head on Steve's shoulder, happily.They broke and everyone made their congrats known.They didn't party as they normally would have;They just sat around getting drunk, until everyone dispersed, Brian to call his sisters and mother, and Steve and Dave to 'celebrate'.

Once back in the privacy of their flat, Dave moved forward to Steve and gently raised his chin for a kiss.Steve allowed his mouth to be invaded by his lover's tongue.Dave didn't think he'd submit so easily, but wasn't about to protest.He slipped his hands around Steve's hips, and rested them there for the moment.Steve's hands found their way to the back of Dave's head, and pulled him deeper into the kiss.Dave smiled his famous smile into Steve's lips.He moved his hands back and down to Steve's ass and squeezed ever so slightly.He pushed him down on the bed and placed his lips on Steve's neck.Steve moaned, but suddenly pushed away."I-I can't!"He said, looking apologetically into his lover's eyes.Dave pouted a little."I'm just not ready.We've known each other for two weeks, and I understand that there's love here, but I can't…"Steve stopped, looking for a word that didn't sound as bad as 'sex'."Do the Nasty?"Dave asked.Steve smiled."Yeah.However, I do like the feeling of you being with me, and holding me so close."He said.Dave smiled and began to undress."Well, we can just cuddle then."He suggested, leaving his boxers on and crawling next to Steve, who was tossing hs jeans onto the floor beside the bed.Steve laced his hand with Dave's, which were on his hips, holding him close.As Dave nuzzled Steve's neck, he wondered who he should call to find a place for two in Chicago for a week.

Stefan and Brian went back to Brian's apartment, where Brian was lounging in a chair, talking on the phone."Oui!Stefan a proposé à moi plus tôt à la fête d'anniversaire de Steve!"He said excitedly.Stefan shook his head.He took Spanish in high school, and so he was out of the loop.He picked up his cell phone and dialed his older brother."Hey, hermano mayor! Conjetura Qué! Estoy consiguiendo casado!"Stefan said excitedly into the phone.Both Stefan and Brian's siblings spoke in different languages to each other, as to throw their parents off as youth.They spoke back and forth in their respective languages to their siblings.Brian's twin sister, tall as he, looked somewhat like him.Her real name is Carly, but she liked being called Leela.Usually it was only her brothers that called her that.She always called Brian "BriGuy."They continued the conversation, and then Brian hung up. Stefan hung up at the same time.Except the conversation with his mom, dad, brother, and other brother took less time than one conversation of Brian's.He shook his head, stuck his tongue out and laughed at Brian.Brian looked at him in mock-upset."Fine!Just for that, You aren't getting any tonight!"He said, turning around to dial his mother.Stefan muttered and sat in the chair opposite Brian."Mama?It's me, Bribri!"He said.There was a faint voice at the other end."Yes, mama.It's a man.Stefan, actually."HE said.There was a sound of delighted chatter at the other end of the phone."Yes.He proposed to me earlier today at Steve's birthday party.He kept the ring as a surprise for a whole week!"He said.There was happy chatter between the two. "Yes, mumsie.I'll inform you as soon as we set a date."He paused, looking into Stefan's eyes."Of course, mumsie.I love you too.Bye!"He chirped, hanging up the phone.Stefan sat there smiling."How did your family take it?"He asked."I didn't call my other sister.She hates gay guys.Especially this one."He said, sadly.Brian sprung out of his chair and crawled into Stefan's lap."Her loss."HE said, gently kissing the tip of his nose.Stefan smiled and cheered up."The rest of them were extremely pleased with me!They think that I'll settle down with you."He said, looking into Brian's eyes.Then they both cracked up laughing.When they calmed down a little Stefan asked Brian the same thing."Leela took it beautifully.She says she's jealous because you're so hot, but she's happy for me.Mumsie is very delighted.I can't call Stewie yet though.He's probably in bed, even though it is a Friday night, and if I call, then my nieces will get pissed off at me because their boyfriends might call."He said.Stefan smiled and kissed his fiance."I've talked to Leela.I know that you did the same thing when you were young."Brian smiled innocently."Yeah.It runs in the family."He said, wrapping his arms around Stefan, allowing the giant to pick him up and carry him into the bedroom.They stripped to their underwear, and crawled into bed.Brian smiled as Stefan curled his body around him.He always liked Stefan's body heat.No matter if they were in Arizona, where it was over 120 degrees in the day, he still liked to curl up to Stefan.Stefan nuzzled Brian;s neck and allowed himself to drift into sleep.A Perfect end to a perfect day.

Steve sighed happily.They were on an airplane to Chicago International Airport, where he was going to meet Dave's family, and his friends at County General.Dave was asleep and he had no one to talk to, so he read a book he put on his headphones and watched the in-flight movie.He remembered seeing this before in America.Dude, Where's My Car?He laughed at the stupidity and smiled at the handsomeness of the lead character, Ashton Kutcher.HE shook his head and scolded himself._Stop It, Hewitt!You'll end up like Brian, giggling at every cute man you see!Stop, stop, stop!!!!!_He said, waiting for this flight to end.An hour later, the movie was over, and the plane was preparing to land.The annoying stewardess told everyone to enjoy their stay in Chicago, and they got the hell off the plane, collected their luggage, and called a cab to their hotel.They got settled in and Dave skipped to the door, like a dog waiting to go on a walk."Come on!I have to see people!!!"He whined."Oh, fine, you big baby!"Steve said and they left the hotel and cabbed to County.Dave went into the Bay doors and into the reception.He walked up behind a fiery redhead."Hey, chief.Any patients left?"He asked.Kerry Weaver looked up and turned around."Dave!"She cried, limping forward.He wrapped her up in a bear hug."I'm back!"He said.Luka came aoround the corner and noticed Dave.He shook Dave's hand happily."I thought you left!"He said.Dave looked at Steve."Yeah, well, I won't be here for more than a week or so."He said.The rest of the ER staff got wind and, since it was a slow day, they gathered round to say hi to their friend.The only ones absent were Mark and Elizabeth, and Peter was just coming out of surgery."Malucci?No Shit!"He said, walking up to him."Benton.Good to see you, my man."He said, extending a friendly hand.Peter took it and shook hands."Well, you're probably wondering why I came back.I had to see you to say hello, and of course, I want you to meet the love of my life.Steve Hewitt."He said.The ER staff was shocked.Steve could see this.He hung his head.Once again, he was responsible for heartbreak.First with Brian, now with Dave's friends.Luka smiled and stepped forward."Congratulations, Dave."HE said, hugging his friend.Dave smiled and hugged back.Slowly, the rest of the staff stepped forward and responded.The women took it a little differently than the men.They expected Dave to be hanging all over women.Only women, but obviously, they were wrong.Dave put his arm around Steve's shoulder and effectively pulled him closer.

An hour later, Kerry and Dave were alone in the Lounge."So, how did you come out?"Dave asked.Kerry smiled, remembering the incident with Romano."Well, Robert was going on about my lover-at-the-time, Kim, and how she came out to that patient.I knew that he was firing her because she was gay, and not for anything else.""Or maybe he was just frustrated because she was a pretty blonde and she wouldn't go out with him."Dave said with a smile.Kerry, too smiled."Could be. Anyway, I followed him into the bathroom, and finally got mad enough that I screamed out a bunch of stuff that ended in, 'I am a lesbian'."She explained."Cool!What was the look on his face?"HE asked."Priceless.After that, he stopped hounding Kim, and left us alone."Kerry said."You know, Chief?I always knew you were a bitch, and you totally used it to your advantage."Dave said."I know I did.I also know that I have that much power over Robert."She said with a smirk.

6-5-01

Ok.I know that I didn't do as much in this chapter, but I think I had better post this soon.I had dress rehearsal last night, and it went from six to ten at night, and by the time I got home, I was dead tired.(Just ask all of my friends!I slept all through 6 out of 9 classes!)Tomorrow I have a guitar lesson, and I have to pray that I remember my dance for my recital on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.Also, I have to pray that I don't fall from the movements on the floor, like I did at dress rehearsal.If anyone is wondering, ask, and I'll give details….Not that you want them.So I won't post for awhile.I've also got exams-a-plenty coming up, so it might be a while…

Ok.I take french and am barely passing…There is no way that I'd speak as good French as Brian does in Real Life.(Embrasse-moi, mets ton doight dans mon cul, et une presence amigue/inconnu?Je pense pas!!!)

'Oui!Stefan a proposé à moi plus tôt à la fête d'anniversaire de Steve!'-Yes!Stefan proposed to me at Steve's Birthday party!

'Hey, hermano mayor! Conjetura Qué! Estoy consiguiendo casado!' -Hey, Bro!Guess what?I'm getting married! 


	10. Wedding Dress...

Sorry for taking so long

Sorry for taking so long!

Steve awoke the next day to find that Dave had gone.There was a note on Dave's pillow."Hmmm…At work, huh."He said, smiling at the little 'I Love You's' on the bottom.He truly felt loved, and nothing would ever change that.He stretched his arms and stood up to stretch his legs as well."YEEOWWCH!"He yelled, remembering the events of the night before.He made his painfully sore way to the bathroom and then got in the shower."How the hell can Stefan, and Brian, and all these other gay guys _take_ this sort of pain?"He asked himself.He finished his shower, and to his delight, it had helped with the soreness.He stepped out the door and went to meet his friends, and Leela.

Leela smiled as Steve approached. "Wow.There's actually *one* hot, straight guy in the city."She said.Steve smiled."Not exactly."He said.Her jaw dropped."You're kidding!"She said.He shook his head."His name is Dave, and he works at the hospital."He said.Leela scrunched her face."Not Fair!"She said.Stefan smiled a little.There was only one other person in the world who could match Brian's tantrums, and Leela was it.Brian giggled a little."Alright, that's quite enough of you!"He told her, pulling her away from the group."Let's go find a wedding dress!"He finished, skipping along the streets.She smiled and ran after him, towards the mall.

Steve smiled and snickered behind Stefan's back.Stefan turned around."What the fuck is wrong with you?"He asked.Steve just continued to laugh, even when Stefan smacked him upside the head."Okay!It's just that you're stuck with his temper tantrums forever."He said, trying his best not to laugh at Stefan."Yeah, well…You have to as well!"Stefan said."No I don't!"Steve said."You're one of Brian's best friends, and you know as well as I do that you love him equally as much as I do!So that means that we're all going to be friends and we're all going to have to put up with his worst outbursts!" Stefan said.Steve smiled."Yeah.But I'll still be getting laid when Brian holds out to get his way."He said."True, but I don't think that Brian can hold out for very long."Stefan began, but then quickly adding, "B-But I'm not willing to try it!"

Brian grunted a little at the dress he was in."Leela!I hate this dress."Brian said, stubbornly."Oh, Brian!Why don't you like _this_ one?"She asked him."Well, for starters…It's far too gaudy, it's rather large, and I abso-fucking-lutely _refuse_ to wear BLACK at my wedding!"He snapped at her."Oh, Fine!Hurry up and get your ass over to the next store."She told him, as Brian stripped off the hideous dress and put on his normal clothes.He ran out of the store and into the next one.He found Leela patiently waiting while flirting with the salesman at the store across the aisle.Brian pushed her out of the view, much to the disappointment of both parties, and then proceeded to look about the store.He saw more of the revolting dresses, but then he found it in a relatively hidden corner of the store.It was a plain, one piece, white silk dress with Angel wings attached to it.He smiled, his pretty eyes twinkling.He rushed over and picked it off the rack."Leela!"He cried.

Leela heard Brian coming and then gasped at the dress that he held.It was rather plain, and only covered up to his mid-thighs.The wings were what made it so striking.He had the most beautiful smile as he tried it on.He looked the part of an angel when he put it on.Then a stupid looking salesman walked over."Can I help you ladies?"Brian smiled as he fastened his jeans once again."I'm getting married, and I need a wedding dress."He said."Who's the lucky lady?"He asked."It's a lucky man."Brian replied.The man's jaw dropped and he sent another salesperson over.She walked over and Brian asked about the dress.She pointed towards the gaudy dress that he hated."Oh, Well…With your body, you'd be better off with this dress, as it suggests the curves on your body that aren't there."Brian looked at her."I absolutely hate that dress, and I want this one.Will you see it to me, or shall I walk out the door and go elsewhere?"He said sharply."Alright.We'll fit it for you."She said. 

An hour later, they walked out of the store with the dress in hand and they went to their car.They gently packed it into the trunk and then headed back in for shoes.Leela knew that shoe shopping for him would be a disaster due to his big feet and the small selection.They headed into a shoe store and Brian began to pick out a bunch of shoes.Brian hated all the ones this particular store had to offer.On the way out the salesclerk looked over and said, "Well maybe you should start to wear a man's shoes Nancy-boy."Brian looked over at the clerk."Well, perhaps _you_ should take your zit-faced head out of your ass and open up your eyes to the change around you, fuckwad."He said, shocking the crowd of people in the store.

"Brian."Leela laughed as they headed to the next store.Brian looked at her, a silly smile playing on his lips.They walked into the next shoe store and then began to try on shoes.Brian picked out a pair of high heels that were like sandals, with the thin, satiny strips all over it.He loved them and then found Leela in the boot aisle."These'll go splendidly with my punk-schoolgirl outfit!"She said picking them up.They paid for their items and left the store.They ran back out to the car and opened the trunk.They put in the shoes and got into the car which Brian owned.Stefan usually bitched about it, as he could barely fit into the damn thing, but Brian couldn't bear to part with it.

Steve sighed again as he watched the stupid clock tick.Dave had left at six-thirty.His shift ended at noon, but he called to say he had to cover for another doctor.Steve again stared at the clock._3:30, and1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 6…Dammit!3:31, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…_Steve was ready to shoot himself just to relieve the boredom.Just then the doorknob clicked and Dave entered the room.Steve looked up, his brown (*?*) eyes looking like a puppy's.Dave smiled and kissed Steve as he draped his coat over a chair.Dave flopped down and rested his head in Steve's lap.He let out a long, ragged sigh and looked up at the longhaired beauty above him."Hard day, love?"Steve asked.Dave replied with another rough exhale.Steve leaned down and planted soft kisses along Dave's handsome face.He then found Dave's lips and kissed them softly, eliciting a happy sigh from his lover.Dave stood up and pulled Steve into a tight hug.Steve relaxed into the strong arms around him and he laid his head on Dave's shoulder.

Dave realized that Steve was crying and pulled Steve's chin to look into his eyes."Steve?What's wrong?"Dave asked.Steve sniffled."I have never felt this loved since…God knows when.Thank you."He whispered, leaning in and kissing Dave again.The two intertwined their hands, but Steve was still a little bit troubled."Dave…I have to tell you something."He said.Dave looked at him with an expression that told him, 'Go on.'Steve took a deep breath."Dave…I…I'm…I'm the father of twins."He said.Dave's eyes widened in shock.Steve looked down, prepared to lose it all.Dave hugged Steve, still surprised by the news."How…"He stuttered.Steve smiled.

"Dave, love…You _are_ a doctor, and so you _should_ know about this sort of thing."He said.Dave grinned a little."A few years ago, I fell in love with, and proposed to a lovely young Persian woman, Sakine.One thing led to another, and basically we shagged each other's brains out.Then, roughly nine months later, two kids popped out; my son, Amir, and my daughter, Jaby."Steve said.Dave smiled."But, a few months later, Sakine was killed in a car accident on her way to our wedding."Steve finished, tears slipping out of his eyes.Dave instinctively placed an arm around Steve's shoulder."Her parents hated me, especially since we spawned children out of wedlock.They got custody, and I got stuck with paying child support."He finished, looking at Dave."I..Um.Wow."Dave said."I need to talk to someone else right now.I'll be back."Steve said as he ran out the door to the flat and down the stairs.He hopped into his Porsche and drove down well-known roads until he reached another part of the city.He parked and ran up the stairs and rapped at a door.

Brian looked up and walked to the door."Who is it?"He asked."Steve."The voice told him.Brian opened the door immediately."Hello, Lovely."He said, placing a kiss on Steve's cheek.Steve sat down next to Brian.

"Brian, I need your help."

"What for?"

"I need to tell my kids about Dave."

Cliffhanger!

So, I hate to say this, but I'm losing interest in this story.Sorry about that.Lost momentum.So, the next couple of chapters will be the last.I'll write a few more Placebo fics, no doubt about that, but this one….

Quote of the fic:

"Show me the way, to the next…Whiskey Bar."

-The Doors, 'The Alabama Song'.


End file.
